A simple red rose
by Mira94
Summary: Rosette is sitting outside on her balcony, lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts goes mostly on about Joshua, and her luck. What could Chrno possibly do to cheer her up? RosettexChrno


**A simple red rose.**

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Chrno Crusade, or any characters in the anime.

**Note from me; **This little, simple thing came into my head after both mine and my fathers computer wouldn't work, or couldn't go on the internet! A shame isen't it? Ah! And I just saw the last episode today! ( 18th November 2007 ) And it was sooo sad!( Anyway, I'm also kind of comfused, in the anime they say Chrno, but in the manga, they say Chrono. I think I'm going with Chrno for now, but I write kind of fast, so it might be Chrono some places.. But it's the same person, so whatever..

* * *

It was time for the sun to go down, and Rosette was sitting on the balcony outside her room. She looked up into the sky, where she could see the face of Joshua, her beloved brother. After four years of searching, she or any other person didn't have any clue to where he might be.

The sky was clear, and very colorful. The sun had a nice, warming orange color, while the sky had different colors in it, like pink, and light blue. She felt really relaxed when she looked up into the sky, it was so peaceful and.. Well.. Relaxing. She used to come out on her balcony at this hour to think, she had been doing that a lot the past week, each day to be exact.

"Joshua, where are you?" She whisperd quietly as she looked at the sun slowly begin to go down between the mountains.

All she could hear was birds singing an afternoon song and a few fellow sisters running around in what you could call a little park in the middle and outside of the building. When she looked a little closer to see who it was, she saw that one of them was Azmaria, who was running a long with them and having fun. It was nice to see her having fun and have made some new friends, that, and she was getting stronger as well. Rosette smiled at the sight and looked back into the sky.

So it had been four years, four years of searching without any positive results. Everything had been so stressing now the last few months, when she was about to get a clue to where Joshua was, it ended up showing it was a fake clue, or the clue got burned somehow. Maybe it was her needing more training? Maybe it was her failing? Had she done something terribly wrong in the past, and now god wouldn't let her find her brother as payment? Ah, no, god wasn't like that. He would have wanted everyone to live with happiness! Live a happy life! Yep, that sounded more like it..

..But why was it that every clue she got, had gotten burned? How was it that her luck was always at the bottom?

Rosette sighed and sat down, or rather laid further down in her chair.

On the other side.. On this journey to find her long lost brother, she had gotten new friends, and helped a lot of people. Satella.. Well, she hated her, but she was a friend.. Some kind of friend at least. She met Azmaria, the shy little girl, she now looked at like a little sister. And even before Joshua was gone, she met Chrno. The kind and sweet-hearted demon, who was nothing like a demon. He was one of the kindest persons she knew, and you would never even think of the possibility that he could be a demon.

She heard some footsteps from inside her room, so she lifted herself from her chair and looked behind her to see Chrno standing in the door out to the balcony. She smiled, and he smiled back. Chrno went over and stood beside her, while Rosette sat down in a couch that also was on her balcony. Chrno had both of his hands behind his back, that alone showed that he was hiding something from her. Rosette raised an eyebrow and leaned forward and tried to see what Chrno had behind his back, just to get him to move, so she couldn't see.

"What do you have there?" Rosette asked, again leaning to the other side, trying to get to see what was behind his back. Once again, he moved so she couldn't see.

"_Nothing_" He said, obviously he was hiding something behind his back.

Rosette gave him a look, "Chrno.."

Chrno sighed and sat down next to her in the couch, still hiding the item behind his back. He sat with his whole front body in Rosette's direction, so he could still hide the item behind his back, without crushing it. "You've been here on this hour a lot. Something on your mind?" Chrno asked her.

Rosette was curious about what he had behind his back, but let it go for a while and answerd his question. "Yeah, I just have a lot to think about.. I don't get it! My luck is so bad when it comes to finding Joshua, but everyday I come out here at this hour, it's beautiful.. This sucks…" She said and leaned further down in the couch.

"We'll find him someday, you know that too! I know you wont give up on him, and I wont either! We're all in this together, everyone is helping. Who knows? Maybe we'll find him tomorrow, maybe we'll find him in a week, maybe next year. But one thing is for sure; I'm going to be by your side and help you out." After Chrno had said that, Rosette tackled him into a hug. At the same time, Rosette tried to see what he was trying to hide behind his back. Chrno got aware of this fast and leaned backwards to hide it, but at the same time, being sure that he didn't crush it. The result of that was that Rosette was laying on top of Chrno. Rosette hadn't realized that she was laying on top of him, because she had her face another way than at Chrno. She blinked a few times before she slowly looked at Chrno's face. She met his eyes, and both of them blushed madly, before Rosette quickly shot up from her laying position, and sat with her face turned up and out to the sky and the sun.

She tried to recall what happened, Chrno made her happy, and she hugged him. At the same time she tried to see what he was hiding behind his back. Then she suddenly was on top of Chrno. There's no way she could have gained so much weight that he couldn't hold her up after a little surprising hug. She shook her head to clear her mind and looked at Chrno, but blushing madly. "What do you have behind your back? Why are you hiding it from me?" She asked as she moved in different positions to try to see what he was hiding. Chrno stood up from the couch, with Rosette standing up slowly and walked over to him.

"Ehh.. It's not-" Chrno was about to say it was nothing, but then he saw her face. It wasn't scared, or a typical Rosette look, it was a look he barely saw on her face, he just couldn't name it. Chrno sighed, "I.. Eh.. I got you a gift to cheer you up.. You look so down now, and I don't like seeing you like that." Chrno pulled out a beautiful red rose from behind his back and handed it to her. "I asked for a yellow rose.. The man behind the desk who helped me asked who it was for.. And I said it was to you.." At this point she took the red rose slowly from Chrno's hand. "And he said I shouldn't buy a yellow rose to someone like you, He said I should pick a red rose instead. He was about to tell me what each of the colors meant, but I really wanted to give it to you as soon as possible. I hope it cheer you up."

Rosette looked down on the beautiful red rose he had just given her, and chuckled. "Well, I'm kind of glad that you didn't give me a yellow rose.. A yellow rose is something you give for your sick grandma…"

Chrno jumped a few feet away in embarrassment. God, he was happy he had given her a red rose.. Or was he? He didn't know what a red rose meant either! Aw crap! Rosette closed her eyes and took in the scent of the red rose. She then smiled at him.

Rosette had the rose in her left hand. She then walked towards Chrno and took his right hand in her right hand, then kissed him on the cheek. Chrno at once turned at least 5 shades of red and froze. After Rosette had kissed his cheek, she still held his hand and whisperd into his ear, "Thank you, Chrno."

She let go of his hand and went inside her room to find somewhere she could have the beautiful red rose, while Chrno on the balcony was frozen to the same place. After a few minutes he managed to move and he lifted his right hand up to his right cheek where she had kissed him.

Two person's got happy tonight.

* * *

Yep.. There it was. I think this one went out well… I'd love to hear what you people think! So please review and tell me if you like it or not! Tell me what I could have done differently, what I could have done better, what I could have more of and what I could have less of. Then my further stories will get better!)

I'm going to make some more stories from Chrno Crusade, but I don't know if it will be a long story, or only one-shots.. If I'm going to make a long story, I will have to have a really good idea. I don't want to make a long story that sucks… I wanna make something that people enjoy reading, and something I enjoy writing. I might end up making some short stories of 1-5 chapters or something, but I'm not sure.

I hope you liked it! I'm going to be back with another story/one-shot soon! ( I actually just got another idea to a one-shot to Chrno Crusade! I'm going to start writing it now! )


End file.
